Je peux le faire !
by Van Merwan 'CraftStudian
Summary: Une lycéenne ne sait pas ce qu'elle compte faire dans sa vie. Plus jeune, elle souhaitait faire des jeux vidéos, mais ce désir a été refoulé après avoir été déçue de ses tentatives et sous la pression de sa famille qui voulait qu'elle fasse un vrai métier. Cependant, la découverte d'un jeu va lui redonner confiance et offrir un second souffle à sa passion.
1. Un pinceau tombé du ciel

Un nouveau message était apparu sur le fil d'actualité de Fanny, il s'agissait d'un retweet de la part d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. C'était un lien vers un article de Game Side Story, un site spécialisé dans les jeux-vidéos et ce qui gravite autour. Fatiguée après une longue journée au lycée, la jeune fille se disait qu'elle avait bien besoin de se détendre en découvrant un nouveau jeu. D'après le site, le jeu se présentait comme prometteur…

Malgré son nom, CraftStudio n'était pas un clone de Minecraft ou d'Infiminer. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un logiciel de création de jeux-vidéos avec de nombreux outils intégrés. Il y avait un système de création de cartes de jeu en posant des cubes comme sur Minecraft, mais il y avait aussi un système de modélisation semblable à Blender, mais avec seulement des cubes. En gros, le concept de cube, unité facile à manipuler, était étendu à tous les domaines de la création de jeu vidéo, le logiciel se voulant ainsi être accessible comme le jeu de Mojang.

Quelque chose surprit Fanny dans cet article : le rédacteur et l'auteur de CraftStudio considéraient que ce logiciel était un jeu. Pourtant, en se souvenant de ses expériences passées avec divers game makers, la conception d'un jeu vidéo lui semblait vraiment pas ludique ! S'il n'y avait pas un langage de programmation, il fallait retenir un ensemble de fonctions prédéfinies qui étaient à la fois trop nombreuses et pas assez diverses pour pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut.  
_« Si tu arrives à me convaincre que faire un jeu peut être aussi amusant que de jouer à un jeu, je t'achète. »_ pensa-t-elle en cliquant sur le lien de téléchargement de la version gratuite.

Si Fanny avait pris le temps de lire le site officiel de CraftStudio, elle aurait su la nécessité de créer un compte afin de démarrer le jeu, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'irriter une fois le jeu installé. Malgré sa fougue, Fanny comprit rapidement qu'un système de compte était tout à fait normal pour un jeu qui se veut communautaire en ligne.

Une fois connectée au jeu, Fanny fut très surprise : alors qu'elle s'attendant à une ergonomie à la Open Office ou Game Maker, l'interface était relativement "clean". La partie supérieure de l'écran n'était pas noyée de boutons : seul un minimum étaient affichés et ils étaient repartis sur l'écran en fonction de leur domaine d'usage. Au lieu que des outils de développement lui sautent à l'écran, elle voyait une sorte de portail semblable à ceux des sites communautaires : il y avait un fil d'actualité, un lien vers un forum, un wiki et divers réseaux sociaux. Divers jeux faits avec CraftStudio étaient directement testables, d'autres pouvaient être achetés dans un magasin intégré !  
_« J'espère que l'aspect communautaire ne se limite pas à cette façade »_

Dans un angle de l'écran se trouvait un système de liste d'amis. _« Un système d'amis ? C'est une sorte de réseau social ? »_ se demandait Fanny. Elle était plus habituée à voir ce genre de choses dans les jeux en ligne multijoueurs où jouer en équipe apportait de nombreux avantages en expérience ou en objets rares. Du coup, elle se demanda à quoi bon pouvait servir ce système au sein même du jeu. Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser Skype ?

Travailler en équipe pour réaliser un jeu, ça se fait tous les jours.  
Mais au sein d'un même logiciel intégratif, ça c'était plutôt nouveau.  
_« Bon, assez réfléchi, je n'ai pas besoin de potes, voyons ce que le truc peut faire concrètement. »_


	2. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?

D'un clic décidé, Fanny pénétra dans le Community Hub. Il s'agissait un musée géant où des milliers de modèles, cartes et d'autres créations étaient disposés les uns à la suite des autres et à la vue de tous. Le CH était le projet principal de CraftStudio et chaque nouveau joueur est amené à découvrir cet endroit unique en son genre un moment ou un autre.

« Observer les créations de milliers d'anonymes, voilà de quoi évaluer le potentiel de ce soft » Pour commencer, elle se diriga les modèles, ceux-ci étaient rangés par auteur, mais certains étaient mis en avant pour des raisons inconnues. On y trouvait de tout : des meubles, de l'électroménager, des animaux virtuels ou réels, mais aussi créations inspirés de films de science-fiction dont un AT-AT géant provenant de Star Wars. Fanny cliqua sur le modèle de Mattht pour le voir de plus près.

Un nouvel onglet s'ouvrit, dessus la lycéenne constata que tous les modèles étaient effectivement uniquement composés de cubes déplacés, étirés et pivotés. L'existence d'un unique élément de base ne semblait pas pour autant nuire à la qualité des créations : Avec suffisamment de blocs, n'importe quel robot pouvait être ressemblant.  
_« Les cubes, c'est pratique pour faire des robots, mais si jamais je veux faire quelque-chose avec plus de courbes ? »_

Elle cliqua alors sur un autre modèle, il s'agissait du Crocodile de Pixel-boy  
_« Alors là, on est très loin du réalisme, j'imagine qu'en utilisant CraftStudio, il ne faut pas le vouloir… »_  
Fanny pensa alors aux jeux du Nintendo 64 où les polygones des différents modèles étaient bien visibles, mais ici qu'avec des cubes. Par exemple une jambe du crocodile était constituée d'un unique cube, mais étendu sur sa longueur. Afin de pallier au manque de rondeur le créateur a joué sur la luminosité : en créant un gradient de lumière sur les pixels du modèle, il arrivait à donner une illusion de courbure. Cette technique consistant à jouer directement sur les textures des cubes était appliquée par de nombreuses personnes, mais le résultat était très différent selon les auteurs…

Tout en observant différentes sculptures, Fanny restait étonnée de la diversité des styles. Malgré l'omniprésence des cubes qui fera penser à Minecraft même auprès des plus cultivés, cela ne ressemblait pas à Minecraft. En effet, l'aspect cubique n'était finalement qu'une manière, ce n'était pas un style en soit.  
Le temps passant, elle arrivait de plus en plus facilement à savoir si un modèle était fait par tel ou tel auteur : chaque créateur avait sa manière de créer des cubes, de les agencer et de les texturer.

_« Moi aussi je veux faire un modèle ! Chiche je peux faire mieux que ce sprite de Magicarpe ! »_  
Fanny créa alors un asset qu'elle nomma "Mog", un Mog est une petite créature blanche. Cette forme de chauve-souris est en guerre contre des autruches jaunes pour acquérir la place de mascotte dans les jeux de la série Final Fantasy.

Créer ce mog se révéla plus simple que prévu : il suffisait de créer un cube pour chaque partie du corps de la créature. Un cube pour le pompon, un pour le corps, un pour chaque membre. Pour les yeux, les joues et l'anus, il fallait juste colorier quelques pixels en noir sur la feuille de dessin et déplacer les patrons des différents cubes au bon endroit. En moins d'une heure, le mog était terminé.

Fanny n'en revenait pas : quelque soit le point de vue, par le dessus ou le côté, le mog était beau dans toute sa 3D. Si elle avait eu l'idée de dessiner un Mog sur une feuille de papier, non seulement ça lui aurait pris deux heures, mais elle aurait été face à un torchon qu'elle aurait honte à montrer à ses amies virtuelles de DeviantArt.

_« Sérieux ! J'ai toujours su que j'avais une bonne vision spatiale, pourquoi me suis-je toujours forcée à dessiner alors que ça ne me correspondait pas ! J'ai perdu tellement de temps alors que j'aurais pu faire de nombreux modèles mieux réussis avec le logiciel. »_

_« J'en suis trop fière, je dois tweeter ce modèle »_


	3. Ce qui compte, c'est aimer partager

Comme n'importe qui après les cours, Fanny alluma son ordinateur. Son premier réflexe était de consulter les actualités de ses divers réseaux sociaux. Comme d'habitude, aucun de ses « amis » lui avait envoyé un message sur Facebook. A vrai dire, elle aimerait bien se passer de ce site, mais elle en a besoin pour surveiller ce qui se dit sur elle. Personne n'a mais rien dit sur elle, mais on ne sait jamais.

Elle se connecta ensuite sur Twitter. Si elle utilisait Facebook pour ses contacts réels, Twitter lui servait plutôt à parler anonymement à des personnes d'horizons très différents. Cet anonymat lui permettait d'être plus indépendante, elle pouvait ainsi librement parler de sujets sensibles et saugrenus auprès de personnes plus ou moins recommandables, mais ça lui permettait d'apprendre énormément de choses sur ce qu'elle appelait "Le Monde".

_« Oh, une interaction ! Quelqu'un veut me parler ? »  
CraftStudioFR vous a retweeté  
« Nannnn, tu plaisantes ! »_

Effectivement, le tweet de la veille avait été retwetté. Cela signifiait que potentiellement les 300 followers de CraftStudioFR aient pu voir le screenshot du Mog de Fanny. Quelle surprise ! Alors que Fanny était habituée à être suivie par 30 personnes, son audience avait été multipliée par 10 ! De plus, elle avait gagné dans l'opération deux followers, ce qui signifiait que chacun de ses tweets aura davantage de chances d'être lus.

Ce simple retweet remua les neurones de Fanny :  
_« J'ignorais qu'il existait une communauté de joueurs de CraftStudio sur Twitter, c'est vraiment cool, si je fais un autre truc je pourrais directement leur montrer. »_  
_« … »_  
_« Alors comme ça ce que je fais intéresse des gens ? Je l'ai tweeté parce que j'en étais fière, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que des gens le partage à leur tour. Si j'ai pu servir à quelqu'un d'autre en faisant ce modèle, alors je serais prête à en refaire. »_

Fanny alluma alors CraftStudio. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, les modèles n'étant qu'une petite partie du soft. Peut-être était-elle davantage douée au mapping ou à la programmation ? Cela lui tardait d'essayer.

Beaucoup de gens étaient connectés au Community Hub, sur le chat général certains débattaient sur la différence entre la citrouille et le potiron. Soudain, une modératrice du CH écrivit :  
_« hey Fanny, c'est bien toi qui a fait le Mog ? »_  
_« Oui, c'est bien moi. »_ répondit-elle.  
_« Félicitations, il est réussi. »_ tapa alors la modératrice.  
_« je l'ai vu, il est sympa »_ écrivit un autre membre.  
_« Merci »_ répondit alors Fanny, non habituée à ce genre de remarques.

_« hey, on est en train de faire une scène pour halloween, tu veux nous aider ? »_ demanda la modératrice.  
_« Je veux bien, mais je n'ai jamais fait de scène… »  
« pas de soucis ! C'est comme la modélisation mais à la place des cubes, tu déplaces et oriente des modèles et des maps !_  
_Tiens tape sur le chat /open 43225, la scène s'ouvrira automatiquement, tu n'auras pas besoin de la rechercher »_

Fanny tapa alors la commande "_/open 43225_"

Élément après élément, asset après asset, elle vit un énorme chantier apparaître :  
L'ensemble était entouré d'un énorme cube violet qui faisait office de ciel. Il y avait des arbres morts, un château hanté (?), et bien-sûr des loups-garous et des zombies qui ont été recyclés à partir de vieux modèles exposés au CH. En parallèle, certaines personnes créaient de nouveaux modèles, d'autres réalisaient une map pour les intégrer, d'autres s'occupaient d'agencer et d'harmoniser et enfin certaines personnes encadraient le tout.

_« Wow, cela vous a pris combien de temps pour faire tout ça ? »_ demanda Fanny.

_« Une heure, mais avec toi ça ira encore plus vite ! :p »_ répondit un certain Pelote.  
_Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne trouves pas comment aider, on te trouvera une place._  
_Pas besoin de compétences, la bonne volonté et le plaisir de partager en direct suffira._


	4. Efforts communs, plaisir collectif

Parmi les différents joueurs présents sur la scène "Halloween", quelqu'un s'occupait de placer un arbre sur chaque case rouge indiquée par le créateur de la map. Etant donné qu'il en avait pour longtemps, la scène contenant une véritable forêt, Fanny décida de l'épauler. La tâche était plutôt simple : il suffisait de dupliquer un _Game Object_ contenant le modèle "Arbre" puis de déplacer le Game Object sur la case indiquée.

La seule vraie différence avec la modélisation, c'était qu'à la place des cubes, on disposait des assets créés au préalable. Ces assets pouvaient être des _models_ (modèles), des _maps_ (cartes), mais aussi des comportements scriptés, des propriétés physiques et diverses choses dont Fanny ignorait encore la définition. Fanny trouva une technique pour dupliquer plusieurs Game Object ce qui permit à elle et à son collègue de l'instant de finir rapidement et de passer à autre chose.

_« Ah, mais je pourrais ajouter mon Mog »  
_En effet, la créature que Fanny avait précédemment créé possédait des ailes semblables à celles des chauves-souris ce qui collait plutôt bien à l'ambiance. Elle créa alors un Game Object et y associa le modèle "Mog". Ensuite, elle le déplaça à l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un château hanté car les Mogs vivent généralement dans des endroits obscurs.

Pelote écrivit : _« Nice touch. »_  
L'ajout de la créature était une initiative qui semblait lui convenir.  
Il était vrai qu'avec un peu d'imagination et la volonté de s'intégrer, n'importe qui pouvait se trouver une place dans des projets demandant une palette suffisamment large de connaissances.

Une personne fit une annonce sur le chat : il demandait davantage de main d'œuvre pour disposer les blocs du cimetière. Fanny se rendit alors sur l'asset associé. Elle remarqua un système de cubes colorés dont le fonctionnement était très similaire au mode créatif de Minecraft : un bouton de la souris permettait de poser des blocs, un autre permettait d'en retirer. Contrairement à Minecraft, tout était plus rapide : il suffisait de maintenir le bouton de pose enfoncé et de _balayer_ avec la souris. Il y avait également un système permettant de poser un pavé de blocs mais Pelote déconseillait son utilisation aux novices car elle pouvait facilement causer des dégâts.

Pour éviter les éventuels dégâts, un membre fit une révision de la carte. Chaque révision était une sauvegarde de l'état actuel et en cas de bêtise ou de vandalisme (couramment appelé _grief_), il était possible de revenir à un état antérieur comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'organisateur de la carte, alias le _Textureur_ dit alors :  
_« Faites ce que vous voulez, mais restez cohérents entre vous, ne mélangez pas les couleurs et les tailles et utilisez uniquement les blocs que je vais vous créer. »_

Pour commencer, il fallait un sol, pour cela il avait commencé à texturer trois blocs : l'herbe, la terre, et les pavés. Les _mappeurs_ commencèrent alors par poser un plan d'herbe, certains firent la course à celui qui poserait les blocs le plus vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, certains prirent l'initiative de faire des allées en remplaçant certains blocs d'herbe par des blocs de pavé. Uniquement en s'observant, ils décidèrent de manière consensuelle de remplacer les blocs d'herbe par des blocs de terre s'ils étaient trop éloignés des pavés. Certaines personnes utilisèrent les blocs de pavé en hauteur pour délimiter le périmètre du cimetière. Le Textureur demanda de ne pas trop en mettre car il créera une texture dédiée aux murs, il faudra alors remplacer les blocs. A l'extérieur du cimetière, une personne décida de poser aléatoirement des blocs d'herbe et de terre, parfois en faisant des monticules, pour créer un contraste entre le cimetière qui était entretenu et l'extérieur qui ne l'était pas.

L'évolution de la map était sympathique à regarder, il y avait des idées à tous les coins du cimetière. Ce qui était le plus impressionnant, c'était de voir l'herbe, la terre et les pavés prendre forme au fur et à mesure que le Textureur les dessinait. Le Textureur semblait être doué en pixel-art mais il utilisait une palette de couleurs basique afin que les couleurs soient compatibles à celles des modèles de la scène d'Halloween. Il touchait peut-être là à une des limites de la création participative : il fallait que chacun membre respecte un style général qui n'était parfois pas défini ou consenti en avance.

_« Plus un projet est grand, plus les participants doivent prendre en compte ce qui a été fait autour d'eux, ce qui demande du temps et de l'investissement »_ disait Pelote.  
_« CraftStudio, c'est fondamentalement collaboratif, il faut des gens pour orchestrer l'effort collectif. Mais ça rapporte, ça permet d'aller vite et de s'amuser en même temps. »_

Fanny fit une remarque : _« Je n'imagine même pas ce qui se produirait si on rassemblait 1000 personnes motivés par la même chose au sein du même projet…»_

_« 1000, tu rêves un peu, mais ça serait cool, ouais. »_ remarqua Pelote.

Il ajouta : _« Peut-être qu'avec des pouvoirs plus souples d'instruction et de modération, ce genre de développement collectif sera possible. »_


	5. D'abord, rassemblons

Hier fut une grande journée : après avoir terminé la scène collective spéciale Halloween, les initiateurs du projet avaient posté des screenshots sur différents réseaux sociaux tels de Twitter, Reddit et les forums de CraftStudio. Les screenshots avaient été beaucoup partagés ce qui poussa quelques personnes à s'inscrire sur CraftStudio afin de pouvoir observer directement la scène.

Très satisfaite de cette expérience, Fanny prit l'objectif de faire découvrir CraftStudio à son amie du lycée. Elle se disait que si elle appréciait CraftStudio, il était possible que d'autres personnes n'attendaient que de découvrir ce jeu pour l'apprécier.

_« Hey Clotilde, j'ai des trucs à te montrer »_ dit Fanny en sortant son portable de sa poche.

Elle continua :_ « Tout d'abord, tu sais ce que c'est ? »_ demanda-t-elle en montrant son Mog.

_- Ah… c'est pas un de ces trucs de Final Fantasy ? C'est tout cubique, ça vient pas d'un vieux jeu sur une vieille console ?_

_- Ouais, c'est un Mog, mais c'est pas d'un jeu, c'est moi qui l'aie fait. Enfin, c'est cool que tu aie reconnu._

_- T'es sérieuse ? C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu m'avais caché que tu savais créer des objets en 3D._

_- Haha, merci. Moi-même j'ignorais que je pouvais faire ça. En fait c'était plutôt simple, le plus dur était de trouver le logiciel qui allait._  
_Attends, j'ai d'autres photos à te montrer…_

Fanny montra alors les screenshots du cimetière et de la scène. Clotilde demanda à Fanny si elle aimait la saga Twilight, ce qu'elle nia sèchement : non, le thème "gothique" n'avait été choisi que parce qu'Halloween approchait.

_- Là aussi tu as fait tout toi-même ?_ s'interrogea Clotilde

_- Non, pas là. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses. Si tu regardes bien, chaque objet a un style différent. dit-elle en faisant défiler les photos._  
_C'était un projet collectif, j'ai fait ça avec plein de gens._  
_Tu vois ce potiron ? C'est moi._

_- Ah… avec tes amis virtuels ?_

_- Non, ce sont des gens que j'ai découvert grâce au logiciel. On était là et on a fait ça._

_- C'est assez intéressant en effet._  
_Au fait, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle chemise ?_

Fanny se rendit compte que ça ne bougeait pas Clotilde plus que ça. Clotilde ne lui avait pas encore demandé le nom du jeu. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans son exposé ? N'avait-elle pas assez insisté sur le fait que le logiciel était accessible à tous ? Que malgré que le fait que ça soit un "logiciel", c'était aussi un "jeu" ?

Était-elle vexée que Fanny aille jouer avec des inconnus plutôt qu'avec elle ?

Peut-être qu'en fait, ce qu'aimait son « amie » ne l'intéressaient pas.

De toutes évidences, Fanny ne considérait pas vraiment Clotilde comme une amie. Le fait qu'il leur arrivait parfois de discuter était seulement une coïncidence du fait qu'elles étaient dans la même classe et que jusqu'à récemment, Clotilde n'était pas tout le temps accaparée par un groupe d'amis.

Il était évident que Fanny avait plus d'affinités avec certains inconnus sur Twitter qu'elle ne connaissait pas physiquement, mais qu'au moins elle avait pu choisir parmi un très large échantillon.

_« Coucou les filles ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? »_ demanda Bastien en se rapprochant.  
Bastien, ou le beau-gosse du lycée, pencha sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule de Clotilde.

_« Fanny était en train de me montrer des trucs qu'elle a créé »_ répondit Clotilde.

_« Ah, c'est Minecraft ! Je savais que tu étais une geek Fanny, J'EN ETAIS SÛR »_ s'exclama Bastien.

_« Hum… »_

Trois secondes plus tard, Bastien ajouta :

_« Hey Clotilde, il y a Matt qui organise un goûter à la salle 216. Tu veux venir ? Il y a du coca.»_

_« Ah bon ? Trop cool ! »_ répondit Clotilde.

Clotilde ajouta : _« Ok, je te laisse Fanny, a+ ! »_

Et ils partirent avec un sourire détendu.

_« … »_

Un garçon qui était assis trois places à gauche de Fanny avait tout entendu. Quand Bastien et Clotilde n'étaient plus à vue, il ferma son libre et demanda.

_« Bonjour, au fait, tu parlais de quoi avec les deux autres ? » _

_« Ah ? De CraftStudio. C'est un logiciel pour faire des jeux. »_ répondit la fille de surprise

_« Wow, tu fais des jeux. Génial ! Tu fais comment ? Moi aussi j'ai essayé d'en faire quand j'étais au collège. » s'enthousiasma le garçon._

_« Euh, à vrai dire je ne me suis pas encore lancé dans un projet, j'apprends encore à utiliser le logiciel, mais c'est plutôt facile. »_

Fanny montra alors ses photos au garçon…

La sonnerie signifiant la reprise des cours retentit.

_« Donc, tu dis que ça s'appelle CraftStudio ? »_

_« Oui c'est ça. »_

_« Ok, je regarderais ce soir._  
_Au fait, je m'appelle Samuel.»_


	6. Hey, faut du temps pour trouver une idée

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis la rencontre avec Samuel. Chaque soir, Fanny le retrouvait sur le Community Hub pendant une à deux heures. Ils s'amusaient à créer des modèles et des maps simples qu'ils partageaient ensuite sur les réseaux sociaux. Samuel s'était créé un compte Twitter pour l'occasion, ce qu'il ne regretta pas car il a pu découvrir par ce biais quelques compositeurs de musique « chiptune », un style de musique qu'il pratiquait depuis quelques mois mais dont il avait encore trop honte de ses créations pour les dévoiler à quiconque.

_« Tu penses qu'on devrait se lancer dans un jeu ? »_ demanda Fanny durant la pause du midi.

_« Voilà, j'attendais que tu me dises ça ! »_ fit Samuel avec un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.

_« Sam, en fait je me disais… tu vois il y a plein de gens qui font des projets et qui ne les terminent pas, peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on les aide plutôt que de faire un projet inachevé de notre côté aussi. »_

_« Fanny, attends. Je pense que si la plupart ne finissent pas, c'est parce qu'ils sont trop ambitieux. Je pense que le mieux c'est de faire un petit truc à deux. Ce projet pourrait nous servir de « CV », on pourra l'utiliser pour montrer ce qu'on sait faire. »_

Samuel ajouta : _« Après tout, on ne connait ce jeu que depuis quelques jours, il faut mieux savoir avec qui on travaille. Ils auront l'occasion de nous connaître avec notre premier jeu. »_

Fanny acquiesça.

De retour chez eux, Fanny lança un serveur et ils se mirent à rassembler leurs idées au sein d'un même document. Parmi les critères qu'ils s'étaient fixés, le projet devait être simple, rapide à faire et fun. Samuel avait en tête les bornes d'arcades, il se disait qu'en imitant ce genre de jeu, ils pourraient créer un micro-jeu à prise en main immédiate qu'il serait facile à partager au détour d'un message sur un forum quelconque. Samuel appréciait également l'aspect retro, cela lui offrait l'occasion de justifier ses créations musicales. Ce projet pourrait l'aider à le forcer à travailler régulièrement ses compositions, ce qui était selon lui la recette du talent.

Fanny approuva l'idée du jeu d'arcade, selon elle l'important n'était pas tellement de prouver sa compétence dans un domaine en particulier, mais de savoir regrouper l'ensemble des éléments au profit d'un gameplay. Les graphismes simplistes d'un jeu sur Atari leur permettraient d'éviter de se perdre sur les détails d'ordre esthétique.

Fanny : _« Et si on faisait un clone d'un jeu déjà existant ? Comme ça, on a déjà tous les textures et les sons, on n'aura plus qu'à ajouter notre touche personnelle._

- Cela me semble être une bonne idée, tu as une idée de jeu ?

- Par pour les jeux d'arcade, je n'ai pas la culture qui va avec. Je ne suis allée qu'une fois dans une salle d'arcade et c'était à Disneyland, pour te dire, c'était pas top. :/

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'occasion de te faire découvrir mon jeu préféré. Il s'agit de Galaxian, un des premiers jeux de Namco. C'est un peu comme Space Invaders mais en plus dynamique et sans fichues bases vertes où tu sais jamais si le tir passera ou pas.

Tiens, voilà un lien : watch?v=q8-2-ncFBNE

- Ça a l'air cool. Oh, Sam, c'est quand même terrible, plus le monde nous abreuve de jeux vidéo, plus le monde enterre ces anciens jeux qui non sont pas devenus plus mauvais avec le temps. Ce consumérisme me dégoûte, les joueurs devraient se renseigner davantage plutôt que de contribuer au consumérisme et au gaspillage des jeux.

- Hahaha, au moins le dématérialisé pollue moins la planète. »

« Bon allez. Commençons le Rôle Play. Nous sommes des désormais des développeurs. »


	7. Allons-y !

Sur le tableau blanc du projet, Fanny avait listé toutes les tâches à effectuer pour mener le projet à bien. Elle se disait qu'en y faisant une note à chaque fois qu'une étape était réalisée, cela les aiderait à les maintenir motivés jusqu'à le fin. Parmi ces objectifs, il y avait entre autres créer les sprites des ennemis, reproduire les sons et créer un script pour chaque comportement comme se déplacer et tirer des missiles.

Ils se répartirent les tâches : Fanny s'occupera de tout ce qui concerne les éléments graphiques, mais fera aussi du scripting visuel pour les éléments simples, tandis que Samuel se chargera des éléments sonores et utilisera les scripts en LUA pour les comportements plus complexes comme déportation des vaisseaux ennemis. Pour pouvoir programmer, ils devaient s'acquitter d'un compte premium, ce que tous deux firent la veille.

En cherchant des tutoriels pour CraftStudio, Fanny tomba sur une série de vidéos d'un certain Adam Clarke. Ces vidéos expliquaient comment créer un clone de Space Invaders via le scripting visuel. Il suffisait alors de copier les scripts et d'adapter les valeurs de vitesse et de distance à celles de son jeu. Pressée de suivre le tutoriel, elle fit un modèle provisoire de vaisseau qui consistait en un seul bloc afin de pouvoir lui attribuer le comportement scripté.

Samuel hésitait entre reprendre les sons originaux et en créer de nouveau. Il savait que l'ambiance sonore jouait beaucoup dans Galaxian et qu'il aurait peut-être moins apprécié le jeu sans le bruit permanent des aliens valdinguant dans l'écran. Avec Audacity, il pouvait facilement enregistrer les différents sons, cependant cela le gênait beaucoup de reprendre les sons en toute impunité. Il pensait que ce n'était pas parce que le jeu était plus vieux que les jeux actuels qu'il méritait moins de respect. Samuel décida alors d'utiliser un générateur de sons nommé Bfxr. Cela ne ressemblera pas forcément à l'original, mais tant que ça "le faisait" et que ça restait cohérent avec l'ensemble, pourquoi pas ?

Rapidement, le projet prenait de la tête. Samuel fit quelques retours pour aider Fanny à régler au mieux la vitesse de tir et de déplacement du vaisseau. En cherchant un peu, Fanny trouva un script qui calculait la distance entre deux objets, elle bidouilla le code et créa ainsi une hitbox à chaque alien : Si la distance entre l'alien et le missile était trop faible, les deux objets étaient supprimés. Elle était très fière de ce script, elle sentait qu'avec assez d'imagination il était possible de faire n'importe quoi en combinant intelligemment des ordres simples. En cas de panne d'inspiration, elle pouvait toujours visiter les nombreux projets ouverts à la communauté sur CraftStudio. Si un script était bien présenté et qu'elle le comprenait, il était souvent plus judicieux de l'utiliser en adaptant les liens vers les autres assets plutôt que de tout refaire.

Pendant que Fanny réalisait le look définitif des objets en les recopiant pixel par pixel, Samuel s'essaya à la programmation. Il manquait un système de score qui permettrait au joueur de se fixer un objectif. Ayant quelques bases, il connaissait la notion de variable. Dans un script, il définit la variable "Score" dont la valeur était égale à la somme de différentes variables comme "NombreAliensTues", "TempsEcoule", "VieRestantes" chacun multipliés par un facteur. Il ajouta ensuite aux scripts de Fanny quelques blocs afin d'augmenter et d'actualiser la valeur de ces variables à chaque fois qu'un événement a été réalisé.

Il manquait encore quelque chose pour afficher la valeur de la variable "Score" à l'écran. Samuel utilisa alors une _Police_ disponible sur le Community Hub. Associé à un bout de code qu'il avait trouvé dans le référentiel sur le wiki officiel de CraftStudio, il n'avait plus qu'à positionner le game object au bon endroit pour que le texte s'affiche à l'écran.

__

« Il faut un écran d'accueil pour ne pas larguer le joueur dans le jeu » pensa Fanny

Via CreativeCommons Search, elle trouva une image libre de droits représentant l'espace. Sur un site spécialisé, elle téléchargea une police sympathique également libre avec un look futuriste. Elle utilisa Paint pour écrire "Galacraft" et "Appuyez sur Entrée pour jouer" sur l'image précédente. Le résultat était plutôt cheap, mais c'était relativement convenable pour un premier projet. Elle copia-colla le résultat sur l'unique modèle qui constituait la scène de départ. Elle n'oublia pas d'ajouter un petit script au Game Object du modèle qui faisait passer à la scène de jeu si le bouton adéquat était appuyé.

_"Hey, j'ai trouvé un utilitaire de gestion de sauvegardes sur Le Gras c'est La Vie !" _s'écria Samuel.__

"Super !"

…

En quatre jours, le projet était terminé. Le jeu était jouable, plutôt sympathique et prêt à être diffusé. En s'étant fixé un but simple et en utilisant tous les outils à leurs dispositions, les deux jeunes développeurs ont su profiter de leur motivation tant qu'elle était encore vive. Ils avaient réussi à toucher à peu-près tous les aspects de CraftStudio et ils étaient surpris eux-mêmes de ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire.

Cependant, tout n'était pas encore terminé, malgré l'excitation ils devaient encore passer l'exercice de la publication. Bien qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à créer le prochain hit, ils espéraient au moins avoir quelques critiques, car au-delà du sentiment d'accomplissement personnel, il y avait l'envie de faire plaisir par le partage.

En plus, c'est gratuit. Après tout, ce n'était pas vendable.

Fanny connaissant un peu mieux la communauté que Samuel, elle se chargea donc de la communication. Elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de toucher un public en dehors de la sphère familiale, amicale et de CraftStudio. Pour la première fois, elle trouva une utilité à Facebook, mais elle n'oublia pas son très important Twitter, mais aussi Reddit (parce que… pourquoi pas.) Ces réseaux sociaux devraient l'aider à diffuser un lien pointant vers le forum français ou anglais de CraftStudio où le jeu sera présenté et téléchargeable.

Elle avait rarement l'occasion d'écrire en anglais en dehors de l'école, mais là c'était pour la bonne cause : la sienne et celle de son ami ! Elle ne voulait rien oublier dans son article au risque de trop mettre : Titre, Auteur, Genre, Principe, Commandes, Liens de téléchargement…

_« Fanny, j'ai essayé le jeu sous les différentes supports, apparemment ceux qui n'ont pas CraftStudio peuvent avoir besoin d'installer un truc XNA, Mono je sais plus quoi… »_

« Ah, Heureusement que t'es là Sam ! J'aurais baddé si le premier commentaire était un problème technique. »

« Hey, calme toi un peu Fanny, tu joues pas ta vie sur ce jeu. ^^ En fait j'ai juste regardé les topics des autres personnes, tu devrais y jeter un œil, il y a de bonnes idées. »

Tout était prêt, Fanny posta les sujets de présentation et publia les liens sur les réseaux sociaux. Tout cela Samedi à 20h, elle espérait toucher ainsi une meilleure audience.

Tous deux surveillèrent les topics et les téléchargement.

A minuit, ils lisèrent le CraftSunday.

Leur jeu était à la une.

Fanny et Samuel mirent un like, un retweet.

Et ils rêvèrent toute la nuit.


	8. La piscine de combustible

Au bout de plusieurs semaines, la joie était retombée. Samuel regarda le compteur des téléchargements. Il affichait 58 depuis un certain temps. Cette donnée était l'une des seules qui lui permettait d'évaluer la diffusion du jeu. Il trouvait ce chiffre très suffisant pour une première tentative. Cependant, ce nombre laissa Fanny inquiète. Si peu de téléchargements alors qu'elle trouvait le jeu pas si mal ! Elle savait que son jeu était meilleur que certains jeux vendus en boîte, cela lui faisait éprouver un léger sentiment d'injustice.

« On n'ira pas bien loin si tu compares Galacraft au plus mauvais jeux du marché »

« Je le sais bien, Sam. C'est juste que j'avais oublié qu'il ne suffisait pas de faire jeu pour avoir l'audience méritée. »

« Il faut construire son image et son réseau. Parmi la cinquantaine de personnes, certains ont dû aimer et seront ainsi plus propices à télécharger si on fait un autre jeu du genre. »

« Ouais… et puis plus j'y pense, plus je me rends compte que j'ai commis des erreurs en communicant sur le jeu, j'espère ne jamais les reproduire. »

« Et puis comme on l'aura déjà fait, s'organisera mieux et on perdra moins de temps avec les choses simples ! Après tout on ne peut que progresser. »

Fanny sourit. « En fait on a level up. »

Ayant tous deux une heure vacante entre les cours, les deux lycéens se rendirent à la salle informatique. Fanny regarda sur son portable les derniers tweets, comme d'habitude beaucoup étaient en anglais, mais récemment elle eût l'impression que le latin n'était plus une langue aussi morte.

« Hey Sam, t'as vu les messages sur ce "Ludum Dare"… tu sais c'est quoi ? »

Samuel l'ignorait, il tapa alors Ludum Dare sur le clavier d'un des ordinateurs de la salle.

« Apparemment c'est une compétition de création de jeu rapidement, il y a deux formats : 48 heures ou 72 heures. »

« Ah oui ! Des personnes ont déjà utilisé CraftStudio pour participer à ce genre de trucs ! Je crois avoir vu des choses à ce propos sur le forum. »

Samuel fit remarquer qu'il avait trouvé une liste des jeux créés avec CraftStudio, il y en avait plus d'une dizaine réalisés pour différentes éditions de l'événement. Il trouvait que c'était peu par rapport aux milliers de participants.

Ils se mirent à regarder les évaluations des jeux faits avec leur logiciel préféré.

Les jeux étaient notés selon des critères très divers : cela allait des graphismes à l'humour en passant par la piste audio sans oublier l'interprétation du thème. Parmi une liste de sujets tels que "Apocalypse" "Minimalisme" et "Pomme de terre", le terme était voté à la majorité par les inscrits sur le site officiel. Chaque édition commençait par l'annonce du thème, lequel constituait la seule vraie différence entre les éditions, tout le reste impliquait la chance et la compétence du développeur (mode 48 heures ou 72 heures) ou de l'équipe (mode 72 heures uniquement).

Samuel dit « Tu as vu ? Le Ludum Dare propose une liste infinie de jeux gratuits de qualité à télécharger. Comment aura-t-on le droit de s'ennuyer désormais ? »

« Tiens, voilà la première participation avec CraftStudio : "Porté par le vent" »

Beaucoup de gens avaient participé au projet, souvent des noms connus comme Canardu57, bilou84 et rosalie, l'un faisait des vidéos et testait des jeux, l'autre avait scripté CraftFighter et la dernière mettait à jour le site de la communauté. Fanny pensa que réunir autant de gens en seulement trois jours devait être grandement facilité par l'usage central de CraftStudio.

Samuel fit descendre l'échelle directement sur la partie Note :

« 4.15 / 5 en général. » lut Fanny

« Soit 4ème sur 400 participants de la Jam. » remarqua Samuel

« Quels PGM ! »

« Vas-y Sam ! Le lien de téléchargement est en haut ! Clique dessus ! »

« Pas trop vite, Marguerite ! On est dans le CDI, le jeu ne tournera pas. De plus on est pas censés jouer. Je te rappelle qu'on ne fait que de se documenter sur le Ludum Dare. »

« Tape youtube alors. Si le jeu a fini 4ème il a dû forcément attirer un peu l'attention.»

Elle ajouta peu de temps après : « C'est chouette pour CraftStudio, aussi. Ça montre aux développeurs de quoi il est capable en très peu de temps. »

« C'est bon j'ai trouvé des vidéos »

Mais tout en bougeant la souris, il préféra cliquer sur une vidéo de Marobax.

Ils mirent leurs casques.

« Ça gère ! Et dire que j'ai rencontré certains de ces auteurs sur CS ! » fit Fanny

« C'est à s'en relâcher les sphincters même. »

« Tain, me tarde d'être chez moi pour y jouer ! Fix it up à l'air d'être bien nerveux ! »

« Fanny, tu penses pas que Galacraft est meilleur que certain de ces jeux ? »

« Ouais… mais je sais pas trop, on fait le jeu on peut avoir une opinion faussée. »

« Et bien moi je sais comment le vérifier ! Au prochain Ludum Dare on participe ! »

« Mais c'est dans trois jours ! Tu penses qu'on peut le faire ? »

« Absolument, c'est un week-end, on a bien fait Galacraft en 4 jours, et pas à temps plein !

Alors, partante ?»

Fanny prononça un "oui" long et pensif. Cela lui faisait un peu peur. Dans cette compétition, elle sera jugée au même niveau que des développeurs professionnels. Pour avoir des notes, elle et Sam devront noter un maximum de jeux d'autres participants. Plus ils noteront de jeux, plus ils recevront d'avis et de commentaires d'amateurs ou de stars du milieu. En trois jours, ils pourront avoir une note sur leur jeu qui reflètera leurs compétences. En trois jours, le monde connaîtra leur valeur.

« Yo Fanny, t'as un bug ? »


	9. Raconter une histoire

Samuel avait du mal à dormir car il savait qu'à son réveil le Ludum Dare aurait déjà débuté. Cependant, cet événement n'était pas une raison pour rester éveillé à 3 heures du matin. Un mauvais sommeil aurait des répercussions sur son efficacité et sa créativité, sacrifier des heures était donc pour lui un mal nécessaire.

Son téléphone sonna à 7 heures, Fanny lui avait envoyé un message :

« Hey tu fais quoi ? Je t'attends sur le serveur ! »

« Il est 7h05, je dors. »

« Toutes les autres équipes ont commencé, il y en a même qui ont visité notre serveur et qui ont vu qu'on avait encore rien fait. Je suis en train de me taper la honte. Il y en a même un qui a eu l'audace de me proposer de rejoindre son projet. Dépêche-toi ! »

« J'arrive dans 30 minutes, tu ne peux pas commencer sans moi ? »

« NON SAM, j'ai besoin de toi pour définir l'idée du jeu ! »

« C'est quoi le thème ? »

« Feels »

« C'est quoi le thème ? »

« C'est "Feels" ! Ça veut dire sentiments je pense. »

« Pas évident comme thème. J'arrive Fanny, merci de m'avoir attendu. »

Sur leur projet, les deux compères créèrent un document, il allait servir pour garder une trace de leur discussion. La première étape était bien-sûr de trouver quoi faire du thème. Samuel fit remarquer qu'il n'aimait pas le sujet, les "sentiments" n'étant pas pour lui une mécanique de jeu ni un terme de level design. Pour Sam, les sentiments n'étaient qu'une conséquence des jeux tournés vers la narration, qu'il n'était pas possible de "jouer" avec.

Fanny, quant à elle trouvait le thème très bon, qu'il allait bousculer des habitudes trop ancrées.

« Sam, le but des jeux vidéo n'est pas que de plaisir du gameplay.

Le jeu vidéo c'est aussi un excellent moyen de raconter des histoires. »

S : Raconter des histoires ? Il n'y a pas des choses mieux pour ça ?

Si tu veux créer une histoire interactive en utilisant Twine, tu peux.

F : Non Sam, on va utiliser CraftStudio… j'espère que tu n'insinues pas que les histoires interactives ne sont pas des jeux.

S : … En soit ce ne sont que des livres ou des films multimédias.

F : Je vais essayer de te faire comprendre pourquoi je trouve que le jeu vidéo est l'outil idéal pour raconter des histoires...

Tout d'abord, je trouve c'est le moyen d'expression le plus pur car on n'est pas limité à un sens physique ; quand on joue, on regarde, on entend, on bouge. Mais il n'y a pas que les sens physiques car les feedbacks du jeu au joueur permettent d'impliquer les sens psychiques, à savoir l'émotion, l'intuition, l'imagination, la conscience universelle et l'inspiration.

S : Toi tu as trop lu du Werber.

F : Ensuite, je trouve que c'est le moyen d'expression le plus puissant, car la liberté du joueur lui permet de lire l'histoire dans plusieurs sens, le jeu peut répondre aux idées différentes ce qui permet de délivrer un message personnalisé à chacun. La qualité d'un jeu se mesure ici à sa capacité de communiquer avec le joueur.

S : Fanny, bien que je ne sois pas convaincu par cette définition de "jeu", mais je pense qu'essayer de faire susciter des émotions au joueur soit notre seule issue pour ce Ludum Dare.

F : Samuel, il y a un truc que j'ai remarqué dans les jeux qui remportaient le Ludum Dare : ils avaient presque tous une touche personnelle.

S : A notre niveau, je pense que notre art ressemblera beaucoup plus à de l'imitation.

F : En disant personnelle, je ne pensais pas qu'à notre fibre artistique.

S : Hum ? Tu as un exemple ?

F : Tu sais, ton frère...

S : Merde, Fanny, tu sais bien que c'est un secret.

F : T'inquiète pas, sous la forme d'un jeu personne ne connaîtra la réalité de l'histoire.

S : Hey. Je ne t'ai pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé afin que tu me rappelle cet épisode.

F : …

S : …

F : Sam, tu donnes l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de sang-froid, mais je sais qu'en fait tu nies tes émotions. Ouvres-toi un peu les valves, tu arriveras nulle part en gardant ces choses pour toi.

S : … ...

F : … Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

S : J'observe que le temps passe et qu'on n'a toujours pas d'idée concrète.

Comme lors de leur précédent projet, Samuel s'occupera de la partie programmation et sonore. Fanny, quant à elle, s'occupera des graphismes et du mapping. Afin de trouver de l'aide pour les ressources, ils avaient mis le site Pixel Prospector en favori, ce site avait une grande liste des services proposant des ressources ouvertes pour les développeurs, notamment le très utile OpenGameArt. Mais encore fallait-il avoir une idée…

Samuel était étalé sur son lit. Il cherchait de l'inspiration dans ses rêves.

L'Idée vint : il voulait faire retransmettre la sensation de solitude dans le regret.

En deux mouvements de jambes, il était devant son PC.

S : On va créer une scène avec plein de modèles et de vie. Il y aura plantes multicolores, des animaux et on entendra les oiseaux en s'approchant. Cependant cette Eden sera menacé par le joueur. Il y a un chronomètre de trois minutes et le joueur possède une barre d'expérience. N'importe qui essaiera de remplir la barre d'xp en détruisant les éléments du décor. Cependant, il n'y a pas assez d'éléments à détruire pour gagner un niveau. A la fin du décompte, il ne se passera rien. A la fin le joueur, en plus de ne pas avoir son niveau, se retrouvera dans un environnement vide et sans vie qu'il s'est lui-même construit : une prison. Le but étant que le joueur regrette d'avoir agi trop vite, qu'il aurait pu profiter de son environnement plutôt que de tout sacrifier pour un objectif inutile ou non atteignable.

F : Le joueur risque de ne pas comprendre le message si tu n'indiques pas s'il a perdu ou gagné.

S : Tout à fait, c'est pour cela qu'au bout des trois minutes, si le joueur ne détruit rien, une musique de joyeuse apparaîtra et le personnage se mettra à sourire. Par contre, s'il avait tout détruit, son visage sera triste et ses vêtements se transformeront en un costume de bagnard.

F : Il est peu probable que le joueur atteigne la bonne fin à la première tentative, il détruira forcément des éléments du décor par hasard en testant les touches et en cherchant des interactions.

S : Très juste, cela le forcera donc à recommencer le jeu pour avoir la bonne fin. Dans les cas où la bonne fin n'est pas obtenue, le joueur pourra se prendre une gélule afin d'avoir une "deuxième chance".

F : Je commence à voir le rapprochement avec ton frère.


	10. Sommes-nous comme eux ? (1)

Ils étaient entrés dans une folie créatrice. Désormais, seuls les besoins physiologiques pouvaient arrêter les frappes et les clics. Des animaux de multiples horizons apparaissaient dans la cage ; des pingouins, chèvres et dromadaires s'animaient dans un melting-pot de plantes. Samuel trouva un bruitage pour chaque élément du décor, il coda les interfaces et les événements. A chaque exécution du projet, la scène prenait de plus en plus de vie, jusqu'à ce que Samuel code le script qui permettait à l'humain de détruire son environnement. Tout était créé et le zoo pouvait désormais montrer une des natures de l'homme.

Tout passa très vite. Ils ne s'occupèrent pas des nombreux visiteurs de leur projet. Il restait 12 heures, assez pour faire les derniers équilibrages et publier le jeu. Pour l'héberger, Fanny décida d'utiliser . Ce site était beaucoup mentionné sur le blog participatif du Ludum Dare, il offrait gratuitement une plate-forme de téléchargement et de présentation du jeu. proposait même un système de "pay what you want", permettant aux joueurs de faire un don au créateur avec un petit pourcentage reversé à l'administrateur.

Bien-sûr, Fanny et Samuel n'avaient pas créé "The Zoo" pour gagner de l'argent, mais recevoir quelques centimes leur aurait fait très plaisir car cela aurait été un signe que leur avait été apprécié.

Fanny rédigea la fiche de présentation de jeu, mit les liens et c'était terminé. Ils se félicitèrent et s'écroulèrent sur leur lit. Cependant ils étaient trop excités pour réussir à apaiser leurs sens. A tout moment, n'importe qui pouvait noter et commenter leur jeu. Ces commentaires revêtaient un mélange d'excitation et de crainte, Fanny craignait que les testeurs se contentent de pointer leur amateurisme ; Samuel avait peur que leur jeu soit testé à la va-vite et que le but de "The Zoo" ne soit pas compris. Mais tous deux attendaient avec impatience le fait de savoir s'ils avaient progressé, et surtout, s'ils avaient fait plaisir.

Ils avaient trois semaines pour évaluer un maximum de jeu. Sur Ludum Dare, si vous ne notez pas, personne ne vous notera. Donc en plus de savoir développer, il fallait exercer son sens de la critique. Commenter un jeu était facile, mais faire des remarques pour le développeur (et non pas pour d'autres joueurs) n'était pas évident. Il ne suffisait pas d'être descriptif, il fallait comprendre le but, la procédure, l'effet et la raison des choix de l'auteur pour être vraiment utile. Il fallait le faire en anglais aussi.

Les membres de la communauté de CraftStudio avaient listé sur le forum anglais les jeux créés avec leur logiciel lors du LD. Le nombre de participation avait encore explosé, parmi les 2500 participations, 10 étaient faites par CraftStudio. Pour les participants, il y avait Le Gras c'est La Vie, Cubix Games, même la team Antarka. Des nombreuses équipes avaient été créés par l'occassion. Certaines personnes ont découvert CraftStudio en même temps que le Ludum Dare, cela se voyait dans leur participation, mais le fait qu'ils arrivent à sortir quelque chose était déjà génial. Il y avait autant de participations venant de la communauté internationale et la communauté française bien que cette dernière soit moins peuplée.

« I wish we will get a medal this time. » disait Pelote sur le sujet.

Tout le monde acquiesçait. Cependant personne ne savait où et quand elle sortira. Certains misaient sur les graphismes du jeu de pixelboy, mais rien n'était sûr. Une personne ajouta que gagner le Ludum Dare offre la couverture médiatique permettant au développeur amateur de devenir professionnel. «Ouais, mais ça va encore être deepnight qui va gagner le LD…» «J'espère que Pierrec aura une médaille en humour cette fois-ci !». Quelqu'un fit remarquer que le niveau général de ce Ludum Dare avait encore augmenté : Plus de la moitié des participants avaient déjà participé à une édition. Samuel ajouta que la simplification progressive des logiciels allait de pair avec ce mouvement.

Par solidarité, ils testèrent les jeux CraftStudio, mais Fanny et Samuel savaient qu'ils devaient évaluer les jeux "extérieurs" pour avoir une échelle de mesure. Parmi les participations, il y avait beaucoup de jeux de plateforme, cependant les éléments narratifs n'étaient que des modifications graphiques à un clone de Mario. Remplacer la princesse par les 7 péchés capitaux ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela apportait ? Un space shooter, wow, mais le gars qui a fait ça savait-il faire autre chose ? Cette édition de LD était marquée par un nombre élevé de visual novels et de jeux d'aventures, la raison du thème "Sentiments" était évidente.

Fanny était plutôt déçue, il y avait beaucoup d'histoires mais la plupart avaient la qualité d'une participation au NaNoWriMo, elle savait que la majorité s'était lancée à corps perdu dans le développement sans prendre la peine de créer un ensemble original et cohérent. À force de lire des histoires censées la faire rire ou pleurer, cela ne lui faisait plus rien.

« Sam, je pense que si on oubliait un peu le thème, on apprécierait plus les jeux.»

Samuel rétorqua que le thème était pour lui le facteur numéro 1, que le fun était overrated, que si l'auteur n'essayait pas de respecter le thème, alors il n'avait pas sa place ici. Il aurait pu pondre son jeu n'importe où.

Samuel s'agaçait au fur et à mesure qu'il testait des jeux.

« Fanny, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on est les seuls à avoir donné une touche philosophique à notre jeu. Les gens ont l'air d'être insensible à ça. Pour eux les sentiments c'est "Je suis content" et "Je suis pas content". Je sens que notre Overall va être tout petit. »

« C'est peut-être tout l'inverse Sam. »

Fanny ajouta : « On ne peut pas vraiment évaluer les critiques qu'on a reçu sans nos notes.

Dans tous les cas Sam, on aura fait de notre mieux. Les notes ne seront pas représentatives de nous, mais elles seront représentatives de ce que les gens pensent de nous. Cette expérience nous permettra de mieux nous adapter pour la prochaine fois. »

S : Je ne pense pas que s'adapter aux gens soit du progrès.

F : Il faut bien s'adapter aux pour faire plaisir aux gens.

S : Humpf…

F : Quoi ?

S : Au diable le joueur, un jeu doit avant tout être personnel.

S : Je n'aime pas voir le jeu vidéo comme un bien de consommation, une dose de plaisir comme une dose d'une quelconque drogue.

F : …


	11. Sommes-nous comme eux ? (2)

Après leurs séances de test de jeux en masse, ils oublièrent progressivement le Ludum Dare. C'était le temps des fêtes et Fanny et Samuel passèrent plus de temps avec leurs familles respectives. Trois semaines, c'était long, pendant ce temps Fanny jouait à différents jeux vidéo sur Steam. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de développer un jeu sans Samuel. Ce dernier était parti faire du ski et sa connexion à Internet était limitée. Peu de temps avant l'annonce des résultats, Fanny tomba sur un article de IGM. Les rédacteurs avaient choisi leur jeu préféré dans chaque catégorie, évident ils n'avaient pas pu tester tous les jeux, ils avaient juste essayé les réalisations des "personnalités du jeu vidéo". Aucun jeu CraftStudio n'était cité.

« Je vais me connecter sur le Community Hub pour changer. »

À son étonnement, il y avait de nombreux membres de la communauté. Ils avaient prévu de faire la "fête" jusqu'à l'annonce du résultat. On croirait le décompte du nouvel an. Leur excitation envahissait Fanny, désormais elle était agitée comme une puce comme à l'annonce du thème. Dans les discussions, on sentait qu'il y avait un peu de rivalité amicale entre les équipes impatientes.

« Si on a le meilleur Overall, je sors tout nu. » disait un membre du Gras C'est la Vie.

« Tu as pas besoin du meilleur Overall pour sortir tout nu. » répondit VanMerwan.

« T'emballes pas Pelleteuse, notre jeu est meilleur. » fit Marobax.

« Je supprime ce fichier ou pas ? » fit Pouchi.

« De toutes façons, le meilleur jeu c'est celui de Fanny.» ajouta VanMerwan.

…

« Bonsoir…»

« Vous parliez de moi ? »

« Yep, j'ai essayé le jeu que ta fait avec Sam, je trouve que c'est le meilleur que j'ai essayé. »

« Merci Van. Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je trouve que c'est le seul qui fait évoluer le jeu vidéo, car il ne se perd pas dans la masse du patrimoine ludique et apporte quelque chose de nouveau qui peut être utile. »

« Ah... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, mais merci. »

« Ramène Sam, les résultats sont dans 10 minutes, ce serait bien qu'il soit là. »

Fanny saisit son smartphone :

« Sam, ramènes toi sur le Community Hub, il va y avoir les résultats du Ludum Dare. »

« Tin Fanny, il est 3 HEURES DU MAT. »

« Mais Sam, il y a les résultats de notre jeu. »

« Je verrai demain, et j'ai pas d'Internat là. »

« Bonne nuit, Sam. »

« Arrête de faire sonner mon portable. »

Le chat général était noyé par les membres réalisant le décompte. À zéro s'est suivi un court silence de mort. Tout le monde était occupé à consulter ses notes.

« HAHA GG 4ème en graphismes »

« Cette fois-ci on est dans le top 25 de la Jam ! »

« Yeeees, la médaille, la médaille ! »

« Et bien, je pensais que cela allait être pire. »

« On a la moyenne au theme et pourtant on est 1770, c'est nawak. »

« Je savais que j'aurais dû faire comme cela. »

« J'ai fait mieux que soos ! J'ai fait mieux que soos ! »

« Bah, à défaut d'avoir un bon jeu, il est drôle. »

« J'arrive pas à naviguer sur le site du Ludum Dare… » fit Fanny

Pelote lui répondit : «Tiens, voilà le lien, et félicitations ! »

Fanny cliqua sur le lien. Holy cow.

#5 Theme (Jam)

#79 Innovation (Jam)

#80 Graphics (Jam)

#121 Audio (Jam)

#124 Mood (Jam)

#512 Overall (Jam)

#544 Fun (Jam)

#1323 Humor (Jam)

Sur les 2000 participants de la Jam, c'était vraiment bien. Mais vraiment bien. Fanny se mit à pleurer tellement qu'elle était fière. 5ème au thème sur 2000, c'est comme être dans 1% premiers, être dans la crème des développeurs ! La fidélité au thème de Samuel et Fanny était récompensée. La note d'innovation était étonnamment haute. La note de graphismes fit beaucoup plaisir à Fanny, elle ne pensait pas être très douée, mais créer plein de petits modèles cubiques colorés devait avoir fait son effet. Les notes de l'ambiance et de l'audio étaient également très bonnes, elle était impatiente de féliciter Samuel.

Oh, une note en humour. Mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait ici…

Par contre, les notes Overall et Fun étaient plutôt basses dans l'ensemble des participations sérieuses. Malheureusement ces deux notes sont celles qui sont les plus regardées par les joueurs et les développeurs. Fanny savait qu'elle avait fait un jeu original et bon, seulement il n'était pas "mainstream". Pour la presse, les gagnants du Ludum Dare sont les 5 jeux à avoir le meilleur Overall. The Zoo avait toutes les chances d'être éclipsée du public.

Qui était le premier ? Encore un Métroïdvania.

Fanny savait que Samuel allait être déçu. Pas de son jeu, mais des joueurs.

« Il va falloir que je lui dise que le peu de gens qui ont essayé ont apprécié le jeu. »

« Ah oui faut que je fasse un truc ! »

Fanny s'empressa de se connecter sur la plateforme de téléchargement, elle voulait savoir combien de fois le jeu avait été téléchargé.

« 300 fois ? » Fanny était fatiguée et pensait halluciner.

« Oh, mais j'ai reçu de l'argent ! Bizarre le jeu était gratuit. »

Le compteur affichait 8,15 euros sur 10 donateurs.

Fanny s'évanouit. Heureusement elle était sur son lit.

Elle fit un rêve étrange.

Elle était développeuse, elle gagnait sa vie en faisant des jeux.

C'était bizarre, ça faisait assez peur, mais c'était excitant.

Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait le faire.


	12. Une voie s'est ouverte

« Ce n'est pas un vrai métier. » disait le père de Fanny.

F : N'importe-quoi ! Beaucoup de gens gagnent leur vie en vendant des jeux !

Père : Tu sais combien de gens perdent leur vie en essayant de vendre des jeux ?

F : Beaucoup, mais je trouverais pourquoi et je vais m'accrocher.

Mère : Allons Fanny, ce n'est pas sérieux, tu ne voulais pas faire une école de commerce ?

F : Maman, tu sais bien que j'ai dit ça pour te faire plaisir, car tu rêvais de faire HEC.

P : Allons, ma fille. Tu t'intéresses aux jeux que depuis je t'ai acheté CraftStudio octobre dernier.

F : C'est faux Papa, j'ai toujours souhaité faire des jeux.

F : C'est juste qu'avant je rêvais.

F : Mais là j'ai confiance en moi.

Les parents de Fanny se regardèrent.

M : Fanny, c'est pour ton bien qu'on dit ça, on n'arrive pas à t'imager développeuse.

F : Alors renseignez-vous sur votre fille ! Cela vous a échappé que je savais faire des jeux ?

P : Fanny, parle-nous avec plus de respect. Contrairement à toi nous connaissons le monde professionnel.

F : Vous le connaissez tellement bien que vous faites ce que vous aviez rêvé de faire n'est-ce pas.

M : Ça suffit Fanny, va dans ta chambre.

F : Cela vous a peut-être échappé, mais je suis grande.

Fanny retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

« Je vais faire une sieste, j'espère qu'à la fin ils se seront calmés. »

Le téléphona de Fanny sonna, son meilleur ami lui avait envoyé un message.

« Hey Fanny, comment s'est passé l'Opération Parents ? Tu as réussi à les convaincre de tes vœux d'orientations ? »

« Ce fut un misérable échec Sergent Samuel. »

Le téléphona sonna à nouveau, cette fois-ci c'était un appel.

S : Est-ce que Samuel a besoin de te remonter le moral ?

F : Ouais.

S : N'abandonne pas.

F : Facile à dire.

S : Nan mais c'est vrai, si tu continues à leur demander, ils vont finir par se rendre compte qu'ils sont contre la volonté de leur fille.

F : Sam, ça va dégrader ma relation avec mes parents.

S : Tu veux être maître de ton avenir ou faire plaisir à tes parents ?

F : En soit, ils ont peut-être raison, je vais me foirer si je décide de faire des jeux.

S : Maintenant tu as peur de te foirer ?

F : Bah, je perdrais 3 ou 4 ans.

S : Merde Fanny, tu sais bien que c'est en se foirant qu'on apprend.

S : Tu sais ce que je veux faire Fanny ? Je veux faire médecine ! Pour moi ça va être 12 ans !

S : Je trouve ça complètement ridicule que tu te plaignes pour 4 ans , d'ailleurs tu n'as pas besoin de ces 4 ans. Tu as juste besoin d'être compétente alors que moi il faut un diplôme.

F : Samuel, c'est des années potentiellement gâchées tout de même.

S : C'est ta vie que tu vas gâcher si tu passes ton temps à regretter de ne pas avoir essayé !

F : Sam.

S : Quoi ?

F : Tu pars quand ?

S : Quand tu seras d'accord avec toi-même.

F : Nan, ça c'est bon. Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de t'entendre.

F : Je parlais de ton déménagement. Tu pars bientôt ?

S : Ah oui. Dans deux semaines, le lundi précisément.

F : Tu vas de manquer. Il y aura plus personne pour manger avec moi à la cantoche.

F : On continuera à faire des jeux sur CraftStudio n'est-ce pas ?

S : Bien-sûr ! J'aurais beaucoup moins de temps qu'avant, mais je serais toujours là.

S : Tu deviendras sans doute plus compétente que moi, mais je pourrais toujours apporter de ma personne.

F : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire une école de jeu vidéo avec moi ?

S : Les gens malades m'appellent, Fanny. Le jeu vidéo est une de mes passions, mais ce n'est pas ma conviction.

S : Heureusement le jeu vidéo se marie à tout et a besoin de regards extérieurs.

S : L'industrie ne fait qu'exploiter un tout petit potentiel des jeux vidéos. Docteur Samuel aura sa place grâce à son point de vue nouveau.

F : Hahaha

S : Je compte sur toi pour devenir la meilleure développeuse.

S : Et ensemble, on améliora la vie sur terre par le jeu.

F : arrêtes un peu de faire ton poète.

Il était mi-juin. Fanny regarda la date affichée sur sa montre. C'était son anniversaire. Elle savait qu'elle allait retrouver ses parents une fois à la maison. Ses anniversaires n'étaient jamais très captivants, elle n'a jamais invité d'amis, elle en n'avait pas. Sauf cette année, mais Samuel était déjà trop loin.

Étrangement à cet anniversaire, il y avait deux cadeaux : en plus de celui des parents, il y avait une autre boîte. Elle était emballée avec un papier arborant des cubes verts, bleus, et rouges, il n'y avait aucun doute sur son origine.

« On l'a reçu par la poste, ça vient de ton ami. » lui dit sa mère.

Évidemment, c'était ce cadeau que Fanny ouvrit en premier. Qu'est-ce qui était contenu dans le cadeau au motif CraftStudio ?

C'était une broche. Elle représentait le vaisseau mère ennemi dans Galaxian. Fanny la mit de suite, elle était magnifique. C'était le genre de cadeaux personnalisé qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Pour elle, c'était le symbole qu'elle avait le pouvoir de créer des jeux.

Il y avait autre chose dans la boîte.

« Oh, mais c'est Samuel ! »

Fanny tenait entre ses mains un de ses plus beaux modèles. Son ami avait fait appel à un service d'impression 3D pour le matérialiser. Fanny posa la statuette sur sa table de nuit. Elle était reconnaissante à CraftStudio de lui avoir apporté un ami.

Son père glissa à son oreille : « Il te reste un cadeau Fanny. »

Fanny avait oublié le cadeau de ses parents, mais l'emballage indiquait qu'il était tout fin, ce qui éveilla sa curiosité. Elle l'ouvrit.

C'était un papier qui confirmait son inscription à une école de jeux vidéo.

Fanny sauta de joie.

« Fanny, avec ton père on s'est dit que si tu avais trouvé ton petit ami on faisant des jeux, alors on avait tort de t'empêcher de faire ce qui te rendait heureuse. »

Son père ajouta « Il nous a montré tout ce que tu savais faire. J'ignorais que j'avais une fille aussi douée. »

Fanny se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.


End file.
